halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Oracle (A.I.)
Oracle is a fragment of the Alpha A.I STAN. The super A.I for the secret and private military agents of Project X. Being the first fragment made she reflects much of the personalities and the memories of Doctor Susan Brady, the other half that STAN's brain was scanned from. Although she is a fragment of STAN, she is still more powerful than any UNSC smart A.I. Personality Since Oracle was the first fragment from STAN, she primarily reflected the personality and memory of Doctor Susan Brady, the human whose mind makes up the second half of STAN's neural map. With her extensive back ground in medicine, microbiology, anatomy, chemistry and pathophysiology she exhibits a very caring persona and is always concerned about the well being of others. This trait is seen often during combat as she attempts to walk her host through medical treatments to help injured people nearby. Most of these injured however are the enemies of the Agent she is assigned to. This proved to be a major distraction to the agent Oracle was assigned to, Agent Carolyn. After several battles, Agent Carolyn requested to the director that Oracle gets reprogrammed to fix these problems. Oracle was spoken to by the A.I STAN who informed her of needing to reprogram her priorities from treatments and helping to more aggressive assistance, and installed a software that allowed Oracle to conduct this task easily for her. Once she reprogrammed her priorities she was reassigned to Carolyn. Now using her knowledge of the human body to quickly point of weakness of the opponents Agent Carolyn faced. Although Oracle does tend to frequently mention how to medically treat those Agent Carolyn wounds, her assistance in combat is invaluable. Oracle remained assigned to Agent Carolyn until she was assimilated by STAN. Abilities Like all Smart A.Is, Oracle is able to process, access and sort through massive amounts of data in mere nanoseconds, paired with the memory of Doctor Brady, she has unparalleled knowledge of the human body, and is able to quickly note and highlight weak points in any hostile. Included in this is the optimal angle and force applied. She can also give updates on target's status post or during a fight. The target areas are directly connected to the agent's optic nerves and appear instantly in the agent's own vision. With her access to the agent's MJOLNIR armor systems, she has the ability to administer various amounts of dopamine, atropine, calcium inhibitors, and Glucagon. With these medications administered at various dosages into the agent, she can influence the speed of the battle, making the agent's environment appear to be moving in slow motion, allowing the agent to take note of the full situation at hand. She can also provide extra energy and increase the agent's cardiac and respiratory output to allow muscles to work at a higher capacity. This allows the agent to become stronger and faster for a longer period of time. If a member is wounded, Oracle can implant her medical knowledge into the Agent and with help guide even an untrained agent in battlefield medical aid.